I Will Bring You Back to Me
by Lady Emmaliene
Summary: Serenity suddenly finds herself on Earth, the forbidden planet and has a moment to see her beloved Endymion. Serenity and Endymion were thirteen and fifteen respectively when the prophecy forced them apart, this is three years later.


I'll Bring You Back to Me

Hey guys,

This is a one shot I've written because prompts

I thought I'd tantalise you with this because it may make an appearance in my NaNoWriMo story, which is a complete re do of Beginnings :D Anyways, enjoy!

Luna bit her lip and looked at the laptop that was sitting in her lap, it was Halloween and there was something that she had just remembered about that had only occurred when the moon was full on a certain day of the year. It hadn't happened very often but it was something that had played a large part in the proceedings to the fall of the Moon Kingdom. According to history, if a princess was of age and unmarried on the thirty first of October and the moon was full, she would be teleported onto the earth, out of the control of the people around her it was unstoppable. Not only would she be stuck there until the next morning but she would glow underneath the full light of the moon and she wouldn't be able to hide it.

_A very long time ago…_

Serenity sat on her bed, her best friend and cousin the Princess Minako of Venus sat behind her slowly brushing through her long luxurious white gold hair. Her white night gown draped around her, the sheer material providing enough coverage for decency but not quite enough that she would ever wear it in public. "Serenity, is something bothering you?" Minako noticed that her cousin was fidgeting with the hem of her left sleeve.

"I don't know Mina, I just feel like the moon is whispering to me, but I cannot understand her. She's glowing particularly brightly tonight."

"It is a full moon tonight Sere, do not allow it to worry you so."

"But it's brighter than usual, I need to speak with Luna." She leapt to her feet, slipping a pair of satin flats on her bare feet before she rushed out of the room, Minako a short distance behind her, giving her space but ensuring that she was not alone. As she opened the door to Luna's chambers she noticed a bright glow from her skin and she cried out just as she disappeared in a funnel of pure white light.

Princess Mina and Luna stared at the space where she had been momentarily before they both cried out in surprise, "Princess!"

Mina flipped a small bracelet on her wrist open, "Guardians, the Princess has just disappeared, everyone on deck, meet at Luna's chambers."

Usagi felt warm when she awoke, as she stood she looked at the sky and was startled to see something in the sky that she had not seen from so far away since she was a child. Silver Milenium was in the sky, her home. "Where am I?" she cried in distress, falling to her knees and gripping the soft ground that she was sitting on. "Okay Serenity, what would Mako do? Lets see… I should find out where I am. I'm not in some sort of cell, I'm in the open.." She looked at her surroundings, and saw that she had been sitting beneath a great tree.

"The only place that could possibly have trees like this one, and grass so soft such as this beneath my feet and the moon in the sky would be.. Earth." Earth had been forbidden for years, ever since, ever since the prophecy. She wasn't supposed to know about the prophecy, but Luna's prodigy, a young girl of fourteen had slipped the piece of information out when they were alone one afternoon. The prophecy foretold that Earth, the great blue planet in the sky would be the downfall of the moon, and they would kill the rightful heir on her eighteenth birthday.

Earth had been like a second home when she was a child, the king was the cousin of her father(the prince consort and King of the Sun). She had spent countless days with the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion, and they had been the closest of friends until the prophecy. Oh how she missed him. She found her mind wandering to him, her betrothed. She shook her head, tearing herself from her thoughts as she sought distraction she looked at her hands and found that she was glowing, even brighter than she had been in her bedroom, she had never shone so brightly and was starting to worry and she wished her mother was with her to explain what was going on as she huddled herself into a ball trying to stay warm against the cool breeze that wafted across her skin.

Eighteen year old Endymion was looking out his bedroom window towards the tree that sat directly under the moon as it rose when a light, like a shooting star, fell from the sky and landed, somehow, under the tree without doing any damage to the tree or the hill beneath it. The glow dulled but was definitely still there after he rubbed his eyes in confusion. There was a tug on his heart strings and he found himself cinching a clock at his throat and racing out of his room to investigate the anomaly.

Serenity's ears perked up as a faint thudding sound reached her ears and grew louder and louder, standing up she almost fell to her knees as she saw a figure riding towards her on a beast she recognised to be a horse, if she remembered correctly. But it was the figure that had her curious, it was a man, of this she was sure, and as he drew closer and closer to her she realised he was coming to where she was, she considered hiding but her heart told her to stay where she was.

Soon the horse and rider crested the hill and came to a stop a mere twenty metres from where she stood, glowing away and trying to remain as calm as she could. In all honesty she was completely panicked by this time. Had this man kidnapped her? She really didn't know what to think, but as he swung his leg over the horse and came to stand on the ground staring at her intently and holding loosely to his mount's bridle. He dropped it and took a slow step towards her, his eyes wide as saucers as he took her in. His hair was dark like his horses coat, and he was tall, oh so tall, he towered over her. However it was his eyes that drew her in and shocked her to her core, he was so familiar. And then he spoke, "Serenity? Princess Serenity?"

He was completely shocked himself when her name slipped from between his lips as he realised just who she was. He could never forget her eyes, cerulean blue and sparking with curiosity, she was his betrothed, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. Since his sixteenth birthday he had been searching high and low for some way to bring her back to him, and now here she was, his little Moon Rabbit, as grown up as he was.

"It's me, Endymion."

Serenity could have fainted as she realised exactly who he was, however she took slow steps towards him and gripped his face, one hand on either side, "Endy?"

"Serenity…" He murmured softly, "Please tell me this is not some cruel dream, please tell me you're really here."

"I'm here, and you're here, and how is this possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't mind.." He buried his face in the hair atop her head and breathed her in. "Serenity, my Serenity."

She blushed at his familiarity but found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, marvelling at how natural this felt. "How did you find me?"

"It was kind of hard not to, I watched a light fall from the sky and then there you were, a bright glowing ball of light underneath the tree that falls beneath the moon with every moon rise. To think about it. I did a large amount of research trying to find a way to bring you back to me." He blushed at this and smiled at her fondly, "There was a legend that I found, of a beautiful woman appearing, glowing like the moon, wearing a gown much like your own, and wandering the hills. But the last evidence of this happening was a century ago. And she was never seen again, at least until now. And she always disappeared as the moon reached the middle of the sky."

"That means, our time is almost up." Her eyes went wide and she clung to him, "Endy, please don't let me go, don't let us stay apart. I don't want anyone but you!" The glow began to fade in and out like it had when she had been teleported to earth and now it was bearing the warning that she was going to be torn away.

Endymion wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I'll come for you, I promise Serenity! No prophecy will pull us apart, I'll fight for you, protect you."

Serenity was torn from his arms as the glow intensified, "I love you Endy!" She cried as she disappeared from his view and Endy fell to his knees, clutching himself and staring up at the moon feeling determined. He would get Serenity back, they would be together and soon.

Don't hate me! I love you guys haha

First chapter of the redo of Beginnings will be here soon!

3 Lady Emmaliene


End file.
